fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence's Little Sister (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 2
When Lou and Lulu arrived at the park they sat the kids down as they sat on the bench that Lou had sat on the first time when he had brought Tommy and Chuckie to El Dorado. "I remember this playground; this is where Tommy defeated the Junk food kid." Chuckie said "I wonder if Belinda still comes here." Tommy said "Who's the Junk Food Kid?" Kimi asked "Yeah and who's Belinda?" Lil asked "Well tells you about it, firstest I wants to see if Belinda is here come on let's go sees." Tommy said as he and Chuckie walked through the playground like they did the first time only with their friends this time around When they got up to the Playground Canteen Belinda stuck her head out the window. "Howdy, oh Tommy, Chuckie it's you." Belinda said as the babies came into the Canteen "Hi Belinda," Tommy and Chuckie both said "Would you like some apple juice?" Belinda asked as both Tommy and Chuckie nodded as Belinda handed them a box of apple juice "Belinda these are my friends, Phil and Lil, Kimi, and my little brother Dil," Tommy said sipping on the apple juice box "Howdy, it's nice to meet some of Tommy's friends." Belinda smiled "Hi," Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil all said "Come on guys what are we standing around for let's go play." Phil said "Yeah, I wants to tries and plays on the monkey bars." Dil said "We can helps you, right Phil?" Lil looked over at Phil "Yeah come on, it's easy." Phil said "I'll come too," Kimi said With that Phil, Lil, Dil and Kimi ran out the canteen and over to the monkey bars. Tommy and Chuckie were about to follow when Belinda stopped them. "Tommy, Chuckie, wait." "What is it Belinda?" Tommy asked "I needs to warn you to watch out when no shadow time comes 'round." "I-Is the junk food kid being means again?" Chuckie asked shivering as he hid behind Tommy "No, worserer when it's no shadow time the bumblebee comes 'round." "Who's that?" Tommy asked "The Bumblebee is even worserer than Prudence, she's even hurted someone to where they had to go to the hopsicle. Everyone's afraid of her even though she's only one years old." Belinda explained "The hopsicle," Chuckie gulped and shivered more "Come on guys we have to tell the others, it's almost no shadow time." Tommy said Just as soon as Tommy, Chuckie, and Belinda went out the canteen and looked at the monkey bars were the other babies were playing. The bell rang as the sun moved up high in the sky as the baby's shadows disappeared. Many kids on the playground either left of hid somewhere. "Oh no, it's no shadow time we gots to hide." Belinda said "Not until, we finded the others come on." Tommy said as he walked towards the monkey bars Meanwhile on the monkey bars Phil, Lil, and Kimi were helping Dil "Now you got's to hold on really tight sos you don't falls." Kimi said "Yeah and then you takes one of your hands and holds onto the nextest bar while you moves your other hand on the nextest bar too." Lil said "Oh and tries nots to look down," Phil said As they were doing that a little girl with blonde hair that looked about Dil's age, wearing turquoise clothes, bow, and shoes, came up behind them "What do you babies think you're doing playing on my monkey bars?" The girl aka the bumblebee, Her real name was Gloria, asked "These aren't your monkey bars, they're for all babies to play on." Kimi said "Yeah!" Phil and Lil said as they held onto Dil who was holding onto one of the monkey bars "I own this playground when I come round, now If you dumb babies don't want to ends up in the hopsicle you better git." "No!" The twins said "I'll make a deal with you; if you leave I'll give you these Reptar bars." "We won't dos it right guys?" Kimi said "Reptar Bars," Phil said "Where?" Lil said Phil and Lil both forgot about Dil and let go of him as he fell and landed on his head and Gloria handed them the Reptar Bars and started laughing when she saw Dil hit his head "Hey you trickded us!" Lil said "Yeah and you mades us drops our friends brother!" Phil said "I didn't makes you do nothing." Gloria cackled Dil started crying of course and Tommy heard it as he, Chuckie, and Belinda hurried over "Leave them alones!" Belinda yelled "Oh look its goldilocks, I thought you were smarterer. I guess not." Gloria said Tommy went over to Dil and made sure he was ok, which he was except for a bump on his head where he had hit it. Gloria then came up behind Tommy and pushed him down causing him to scrape his arm and knee as she did the same to Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi causing them to fall and scrape something. As for Belinda, Gloria pulled her hair then pushed her down before stepping on her arm, breaking it before cackling. "What are we going to do Tommy?" Kimi asked "Do you really have to ask?" Tommy answered with a question as he started crying as the others all did the same. Later on that evening after being put to bed Tommy climbed out of bed and went to Dil's room as he stood by the crib. "Dilly are you awake?" Tommy asked "Uh huh, hey Tommy?" Dil said as he sat up "Yeah," "Do you think the aleiums from outside space is making that bumblebee girl dos that stuffs?" Dil asked as Tommy looked at him kind of confused "I don't know, maybe," Tommy answered finding it kind of strange that Dil asked that "Maybe there are aleiums controlling her." Dil said as he laid back down and fell asleep dreaming about aliens as Tommy sighed and went back to his room thinking of Gloria and how she had her him and his friends before falling asleep That next morning Dil came into Tommy's room and woke him up. "Tommy, Tommy wakes up." Dil said happily "What is it Dil?" Tommy said somewhat groggily 'Go to Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Prudence's Little Sister/ Tommy's First Splinter Chapters